Wedgie Playmates
by funfictionwriter
Summary: A wedgie story with Spike and the CMC. Just read it, you know you want to!


The citizens of Ponyville were enjoying the wonderful weather of a sunny afternoon. Such a day couldn't be wasted indoors and thus most ponies were out and about enjoying the sunshine as they went about their business. Nopony could deny that this was going to be an awesome day. And that fact would definitely hold true for a certain purple dragon. It was still early in the day and Spike was wearing his pajamas. That is of course if you could call a yellow t-shirt and a pair of black sweatpants pajamas. Spike yawned as he carried an empty basket up the stairs of the Golden Oaks Library. It was Friday again and that meant laundry day. Spike hated laundry day. I mean really hated laundry day. He opened Twilight's bedroom door and prepared himself for the unknown horror that was about to assault his eyes. It was just as he had feared. Twilight's room was a complete wreck due to her last study session and it showed. As he walked into the room he couldn't help but notice the white bed sheets lying sprawled out at the foot of the bed. Apparently Twilight had forgotten that she was supposed to meet up with her friends today. Despite the unicorn's pristine appearance with herself and her library, Twilight was a complete slob when it came to keeping her own room clean. That's what her most trusted assistant was for. Spike took a look at the unicorn's dresser and saw the countless glasses of water and trays of half eaten food that she'd forgotten to take back down to the kitchen. A large scorch mark on the bare wooden floor revealed that Twilight must have caused a small explosion with one of her new spells while he was out. Despite knowing that he was going to have to be the one to clean the mess up, the only thing that bothered him was seeing all of the unicorn's dirty undergarments strewn about the room. It looked like she'd emptied her entire underwear drawer in search of something.

Spike looked at the underwear littered room in disbelief. He felt his right eye twitch slightly. "Okay, I know you're a mess without me Twilight, but this? Seriously!" He sighed in obvious frustration as he pinched the bridge of his nose in a desperate attempt to keep his cool. "Whelp, I guess she must've been looking for a clean pair or something. Oh well. Nothing I can do about it now. I better just get this over with so I can move on to the next chore which should probably be cleaning this room." With his mind made up Spike bent down and began to pick up the dirty underwear and threw them into the laundry basket. Despite their vast variety of colors and designs, most of Twilight's underwear consisted of full back granny panties although there was the occasional thong and bikini cut pair here and there. He had almost finished picking up all the discarded undergarments when he heard a knock at his door.

"I wonder who that is. No one's scheduled to be visiting today." He muttered as he headed down the flight of stairs to answer the door. As he opened the door he was surprised to see the cutie mark crusaders standing in front of him. Each one wore a particularly wide smile. It suddenly dawned on him that he hadn't seen any of the crusaders for the last couple of days. Sweetie Belle was wearing a purple top, Scootaloo was rocking her Black t-shirt with Rainbow Dash's autograph, and Applebloom was wearing her signature green apple shirt. Sweetie Belle was the only one not wearing blue jeans as she chose to wear a long white skirt that nearly covered her hooves.

"Hi Spike!" They cheered in unison. Spike took a quick second to consider whether or not they had planned that greeting beforehand before replying back.

"Hi guys, I haven't seen you around for a while." He said cheerfully.

"We've been on an extensive search for our cutie marks." Applebloom explained with a confident smirk.

"It's a full time job you know." Sweetie Belle added matter of factly.

"Oh that's cool, any luck getting one?" Spike asked as he invited them inside the library.

The three fillies visibly deflated as they walked inside. "No." Applebloom spoke up. "We spent a whole week doing various things and once again we've turned up empty hooved. Ah don't get it Spike, what'r we doing wrong?"

"I don't know, maybe your thinking too big. Like maybe it's a skill that you're already good at?"

The three fillies gave him a funny look before laughing. "Pfft, yeah right Spike! As if getting your cutie mark would ever be that easy!" Scootaloo managed to choke out between laughs.

Spike shrugged nonchalantly, "Well, I am just a dragon after all. What do I know about cutie marks?" Spike waited for the crusader's laughter to die down before trying to change the topic before their spirits fell again. "So, um…how are you enjoying your time at Rarity's boutique Sweetie?"

Sweetie immediately stopped laughing. "Oh, uh…I-it's great." She said as an obvious blush formed on her cheeks.

"Hey, you okay Sweets?" Scootaloo asked curiously as she watched the blush on her friend's face begin to spread.

"Y-yeah I'm fine um… I was just remembering something me and my sister did recently and it's kind of embarrassing. That's all." She sputtered as she rubbed the back of her head with her hoof.

Applebloom rolled her eyes with a growing smirk. "Well now we have to hear it Sweetie. You can't just leave us hanging after saying something like that!"

"I don't know, I mean Spike's here." She said gesturing to the dragon. "I mean it's nothing serious but still."

Scootaloo nodded to Sweetie before turning to the purple dragon, "Good point. Spike you won't say anything right?"

"Uh sure. Dragon's honor I won't say anything." He promised before he could even think about what he was saying.

"I knew we could trust him. Alright Sweetie, spill it. What happened with you and Rarity? I have to know!" Scootaloo said with a huge grin.

"Well, I got into a wedgie fight with her last weekend and long story short it ended with me getting a hanging wedgie followed by an atomic."

"Woah! No way!" Scootaloo stared at her friend in shock.

Applebloom stroked her chin, "You know ah can't say ah woulda pegged Rarity as somepony who would give wedgies."

"Well let me tell you from firsthand experience she is very good at giving them!" Sweetie Belle almost squeaked back.

"I'm assuming that you started it by giving her the first wedgie right?" Scootaloo gave her friend a knowing smile.

"Hehehe, well I thought a wedgie fight would be fun. And to tell you the truth it really was. I gave her a wedgie while she was sleeping in her room, she never even saw it coming!"

"And then what happened?" Applebloom asked curiously.

"I gave her five good pulls before she picked me up with her magic. That was my mistake. If I would have moved out of the way after the first couple pulls then I could have dodged her magic. Instead I spent the rest of the day getting bounced by my underwear before getting that hanging wedgie. Once I got down I tried retaliating with another wedgie but she was ready for me that time and gave me an atomic wedgie for not learning my lesson. All things considered it was a really fun time but I don't plan on doing it again until my poor flank heals."

"Oh my gosh that's hilarious! I can't even imagine Rarity doing something like that! I wish I could have been there!" Scootaloo said as she tried to suppress a giggle.

The crusaders all started laughing again and it went on for a while before Sweetie turned to Spike. "Hey Spike have you ever tried giving Twilight a wedgie?"

"No, I honestly didn't even think siblings did that to each other."

"What?" Sweetie and Applebloom gasped at the same time.

"So you've never gotten one?" Scootaloo asked.

"No, I guess not." Spike shrugged.

"Well it's kind of like wait… you know what? I have a better idea!" Scootaloo grinned as she quickly started circling around the purple dragon. Spike looked over to the other two fillies who were now watching him intently with deep set grins. Applebloom looked like she was starting to fall back into another laughing fit and was just barely keeping herself together. Sweetie Belle on the other hand started blushing again but she definitely wasn't about to look away from him.

Spike was about to say something when he felt two small hooves slide down the back of his pants and curl around the waistband of his underwear.

"Woah! Wait! what are you doing?!" Spike stuttered as he started to freak out about another mare shoving their hooves down his pants.

"Just chill out and enjoy the ride Spike." Scootaloo whispered into the dragons ear before thrusting her hooves back into the air carrying Spikes underwear with it. The force of the wedgie caused the purple dragon to lose his balance and stumble forward. "Ungh! " Spike squealed as his whitey tighties slid out of his pants and up his mid back in a single thrust. All three girls smiled at the sight of seeing that Spike was wearing tighty whities today. The cotton fabric wedged itself deep into the small dragons butt as Scootaloo continued to pull up on his waistband. Spike tried to twist himself free and even reached back to attempt to pry Scootaloos hooves off his underwear but all his efforts did was award him a few extra sharp tugs from his tormentor.

"agh! I get it now! You can stop!" Spike grunted out as he tried to keep what was left of his dignity.

"I gotta show ya the full experience Spike or else you'll never get to see how fun this is!" Scootaloo said with a chuckle as she watched the purple dragon squirm beneath her hooves.

Spike turned away from Scootaloo to accept his fate. "Yeah, I'm starting to get the idea." He said sarcastically.

Scootaloo looked down at his underwear and gave him a cat call. "Hehe nice BatMare undies Spike. They look pretty good on you. Too bad I have to stretch em out!" She said before launching him into the air by his tighty whities. Spike just blushed completely at a loss for words.

The two other fillies giggled as they watched their friend humiliate the poor dragon. Spike was off the ground being suspended by his own underwear. Not only was this super embarrassing but it hurt like crazy too!

"Owwwww come on stop please! This hurts so bad!" Spike started to beg.

Scootaloo lowered him to the ground and there was a pause just long enough for Spike to process that the orange filly might just be done with him before another strong pull launched his underwear into the air for a second time. Spike gave out a shocked gasp as the sharp pull caused the underwear to snap as the fabric stretched.

"Aww man these are one of my favorite pairs!" He complained which only added to the laughter of the three fillies. The legholes of his undies were now on display for the girls to see. There was another quick pause as Scootaloo reversed her grip on his underwear before lifting him up off the ground and bouncing him mid air effectively destroying all that was left of his dignity.

"PleASE stop! YOUR literally RIPPING me a NEW one here!" Spike yelped with every bounce.

"It's too late to stop now silly!" Applebloom said with a grin as her friend continued bouncing the poor dragon.

Spike, knowing that he couldn't do anything at the moment to stop the pegasus slumped over in defeat giving the fillies an excellent view of his wedgied rear. Scootaloo giggled as she continued to pull up on his tighty whities covered in black BatMare logos. It wasn't too long before the underwear had reached past his shoulders.

"Almost there… just a few more pulls and I'll be able to make it atomic!" Scootaloo grunted as she continued to bounce the baby dragon by his underoos.

"Cmon ngh… Scootaloo please! Give a guy a break! This really hurts!" Spike pleaded desperately one last time.

"Hmm, sorry Spike. I guess I got carried away. I'm so used to getting wedgies from Rainbow Dash that I forgot how good it can feel to be the one giving them. I can let you go this time." Scootaloo said smugly as she released her death grip on his sorely stretched out underwear." With her no longer holding him up, Spike fell sprawled out on the ground. His overly stretched underwear draped itself over his back. Spike sighed In relief enjoying the fact that his butt was safe.

"Oh final- hey!" Spike complained as he felt somepony sit on his back. He then felt another pair of hooves grab onto the leg holes of his underwear.

"Scoots is done but im just getting started!" Applebloom cheered as she got herself into position.

"Oh no! Not again!" Spike begged as he braced himself for the inevitable wedgie.

Apple blooms wedgie was shorter but a heck of a lot stronger than Scootaloo's. Spike clawed at the ground as he attempted to get the filly off of him. She pulled up on his leg holes a total of three times before ripping the underwear right from under him. Spike laid still on the ground completely relieved that the wedgie had ceased. Meanwhile Scootaloo was rolling on the floor in a fit of laughter and Sweetie was blushing madly while Applebloom twirled his ripped undergarments in the air like a trophy.

"Aww, ah guess your underwear couldn't handle me. That's too bad ah was really having fun!" She giggled as she looked down at Spike who was busy massaging his butt. "Sorry Spike, ah couldn't help myself." She said containing a giggle. "Here you go." She said as she dropped the ripped underwear back onto Spike who was getting up.

Spike notice how Sweetie was eyeing him. "Are you gonna wedgie me too now?" He asked dejectedly.

"No. I know how bad it can feel. I'm good." She said with her blush now starting to fade. Spike perked up now realizing that his wedgie torture was at an end.

"Oh um…ok. Good" He smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Now that right there was a wedgie." Applebloom cut in proudly.

Spike brushed himself off, "Well I can certainly say without a doubt that Twilight's never done that to me before. And why would she anyway? It hurt. Like, a lot! Why do you guys even do that to one another?!"

"Well me and Applejack give each other wedgies all the time! It's kind of like sibling bonding and teasing mixed together! It's a great prank and it also shows who's boss you know? Sibling rivalry and all that good stuff! We all get a little bit closer. And to top it all off even if you know that later you're going to find yourself at the end of a wedgie. It's all worth it just to have your big sis at your mercy. Even if it is only for a few moments."

"Yeah, c'mon Spike you can't tell me that with all the chores that Twilight makes you do you've never thought of giving her a wedgie. To prank her like that? To be the one on the giving end of what we just did to you. Rainbow Dash gives me wedgies all the time some are really really bad ones when I tick her off but occasionally I get to be the one to give her one and it just feels so good! I mean you can't even get in trouble for it really cause it's a prank yaknow?"

"Oh I think I get your point. And she is always messing up the library leaving me to deal with her messes. Okay yeah maybe I will give her a wedgie but first I think I should get some practice so I don't fail on the first try. Do you mind if I give you a wedgie?" He asked the orange mare.

"Meh why not, its only fair after what we just did to you. It'll be your first time anyway. I doubt you'll be any good on your first couple of tries. Okay me and Apple bloom are in. Try not to hurt yourself.

"Hey wait a minute!"

"You gave him a wedgie too remember? I mean you owe him a new pair."

"Oh, hehe right…okay I guess I'm in too. You think you're up to it Spike?"

"Oh I think I'll be able to manage it." He said as he walked up to Scootaloo who turned away from him to show that she was ready. Spike took only a moment to collect himself before plunging his little claws into the filly's blue jeans in search of his target. He curled his fingers around the girl's underwear and prepared himself to give his friend a little dragon payback.

"Well are you gonna do it or-eek!" Scootaloo squeaked as Spike make a quick curling motion with his arms taking the filly's pink panties with them. The frilly underwear leapt upwards toward her back farther and farther until they had reached past her wings.

"You were right this really is fun!" Spike cheered as he continued puling on Scootaloo's bikini cut panties. Scootaloo yelped at every sharp tug as her spandex panties dug themselves deeper into her plot. The legholes of her pink underwear were now starting to peak through her pants. Spike stopped pulling for a moment to Scootaloo's surprise and much needed relief. She was curious if he was done already but that thought died when she felt her pants being pulled down revealing her wedgied plot to the dragon and the other crusaders. Scootaloo hadn't thought about being pantsed. Getting a wedgie was one thing but getting a wedgie while being half naked in front of her friends was another. She blushed as Spike grabbed her leg holes and started pulling with added vigor as he continued his assault on her flank. "Umph!" Scootaloo grunted as she could feel the legholes of her panties brush over her wings.

And now for my final trick!" Spike said smugly as he slipped her small wings through the leg holes of her underwear effectively giving her a wing wedgie. He let go of her and took a step back to admire his work. Scootaloo stumbled forward awkwardly as she attempted to pull off her wedgie but she just couldn't reach her panties.

"N-not bad S-spike ungh." She half spoke half moaned as she fumbled around with her panties in a desperate attempt to keep her persona of coolness. After a few tries of getting them off she tripped over her hooves and fell over squirming to get out of her wedgie prison. Finally she broke down

"Owowowow! Okay, okayI give up! Get em off! Get em off please!" She begged as she rolled around on the ground clutching at her plot with her hooves.

"Wow that's a very unflattering picture." Sweetie Belle commented dryly as she watched the pegasus flap her wings in frustration in a last ditch effort to free herself from her panties. Eventually she stopped and let out a frustrated sigh. "I can't get out of this wedgie. I just…can't.

"Ah got It." Applebloom said as she walked over to her friend and unhooked her wings from her panties.

"Ooh that feels soo much better" Scootaloo said in relief before lying back down on the floor.

"Okay Applebloom, It's your turn now." Sweetie Belle chimed in.

Applebloom threw up a hoof defensively and took a step back. "Uh, ah think ah'm good, thanks.

"Oh no you don't." Scootaloo said as she grabbed Applebloom's leg effectively stopping the filly's retreat.

"Yeah Applebloom you promised!" Sweetie Belle said in a sing song tone as she grabbed the earth pony by the shoulders and started walking her over to the purple dragon who had picked up a comic book from a nearby coffee table and was busy flipping through its pages.

"Okay fine, you win. A promise is a promise ah suppose." She said as she looked up at Spike. "So what do you want to do Spike?" She asked just barely concealing the worry from her voice.

He looked up at her with a grin. "Okay here it is, I wanna try a wedgie in the form of a wrestling move like from one of my comic books."

"It's really simple, I'm going to do a, wait for it, pile driver wedgie!" He cheered as he showed her an image from his comic book of a wrestler performing a pile driver on a villain.

"What!?" She gasped as the color seemed to leave her coat. She gulped as she struggled to strengthen her resolve. "Fine, just get it over with. What do you want me to do?"

"All you have to do is bend over and I'll do the rest." He said smugly as he crossed his arms.

Alright." She said softly before bending down in front of the young dragon who proceeded to step over the filly's head so that his legs were on either side of her before clamping his knees around her neck to hold her in place.

"You ready Applebloom?" He asked, looking down at the filly he had stuck between his legs. He could already see the hem of her white panties peeking out of her blue jeans.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Applebloom said with a slight blush.

"Good. Cause this is probably gonna hurt."

Spike bent over Applebloom and grabbed the elastic waistband of the farmer's underwear before readjusting himself to get into a good wedgie position. Without another word he slammed himself backwards taking the poor girls undies with him. The white cotton fabric leapt up Applebloom's back revealing an embarrassing pair of granny panties with pictures of little apples on them. Applebloom yelped in pain as Spike lifted her hindquarters off the ground and kept them suspended in the air.

"Nice undies Applebloom very apple oriented!" Sweetie cheered.

"Yeah yeah just hurry up already!" Applebloom whimpered underneath Spike as he started shaking her underwear left and right causing her rump to shake with it. "Agk! It feels like you're splitting me in half!" The yellow filly whined as one of her hooves shot out to stem the growing pain in her crotch.

"Fine, how's this?" Spike asked as he stopped shaking her and started to bounce the earth pony by her panties.

"Umph! OW! Definitely worse! Sooo much worse!" Applebloom yelped out as she felt the white cotton fabric cut into her plot like a knife with every bounce.

"There's just no pleasing you is there?" He said with a sigh. "Don't worry, were going to be done real soon." He said with a smirk. He switched to her leg holes and continued pulling away much to the added protest of the squealing filly under him. Now Applebloom was starting to squirm under the dragon as the pain in her plot started to become unbearable. Her legs thrashed from under tormentor but to no avail. Nothing was going to save her from needing a plot transplant after this was over. She could hear her panties stretching behind her with every tug. By now the filly's underwear could easily have reached over her forehead. But that wasn't what Spike had in mind.

"Omigosh Spike you gotta stop, please! Ah can't take any more of this!" Applebloom begged which only seemed to encourage Spike to pull with more vigor. Applebloom's panties started to snap as they were stretched to their limits from the abuse. Spike could tell that Applebloom's undies were ready for his final move.

"Alright, one more pull and-"

*SHRRRIIP*

A large ripping sound cut through the room as Spike tore Applebloom's panties right out of her jeans. Applebloom collapsed to the ground as her panties released her from her torment. Spike watched as she clutched her burning plot and crotch with her hooves as she laid in the fetal position.

"How you like them apples?!" He cheered as he waved her underwear in the air like a flag. He noticed that both Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle cringed as they stared at their friend. Their hooves subconsciously cupping their crotches in a shared empathy for what their comrade was experiencing. He reached down and helped the farmer up off the ground. "Now were square. No hard feelings?"

"No, ah guess not. Ah did rip yours off in the first place." She admitted.

"Good. Do you want these back?" He asked with a raised brow as he shook Applebloom's ripped panties in her face.

"Yes I want them back!" She shouted as her hoof shot out and snatched her torn panties from the dragon's claws.

Scootaloo whistled to show she was impressed. "I gotta say Spike. You sure do pull em like a pro. You sure this was your first time giving wedgies?"

"Heh must just be beginner's luck. Anyway thanks for the new prank. I can't wait to try it out on Twilight."

The three fillies nodded in agreement. "And we can't wait to hear about it." Sweetie said with a smile.

"Well that was truly an excellent performance Spike, but it's getting late and we better head back home before our folks start worrying about us." Applebloom said as she started making her way to the door. She seemed to flinch slightly with every step.

"Okay, well thanks for visiting and thanks for teaching me this new way of pranking Twilight!" Spike said as he walked them to the door.

"No problem!" Applebloom nodded with a small grin.

"Yeah happy to oblige!" Sweetie added.

"There's just one last thing!" Scootaloo said as she and the yellow filly shared a quick wink with one another before turning on their unicorn friend.

"Whats that Scoota-eek!" Sweetie squeaked as her friends lifted her skirt up revealing her yellow bikini cut panties to the dragon. They went one step further by flipping the skirt over the unicorn filly's head much to her added embarrassment.

"You didn't think you were gonna get out of this unscathed did you?" Scootaloo grinned wickedly.

The small unicorn blushed deeply as her friends grabbed onto her underwear from both ends of her hips. "Guys wait! You don't have to-agh!" Sweetie yelped out as her friends lifted her up into the air by her underwear and then proceeded to bounce her while keeping her suspended. They only gave her a few hard bounces before dropping her back to the ground and helped pull her skirt back down. When they saw Sweeties face she had turned beet red from embarrassment.

"Be honest Sweetie, you know you had that coming." Scootaloo chided.

"As if!" Sweetie countered flustered.

"I guess we really should head home girls. Applebloom observed.

"Bye Spike!" The crusaders said in unison before turning to go back to their separate homes.

"Okay, thanks again for the new prank idea!" Spike waved to the three fillies as they left.

"Let us know how it goes." Scootaloo yelled back.

"Sure thing!" Spike closed the door and took a moment to process what had just happened in the past three hours. Then he smiled as he remembered that Twilight would be coming back soon. "Twilight have I got a surprise for you!"


End file.
